


Punishment

by Saricess



Series: My Maulsoka Fics [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is 18, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominant Darth Maul, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: a year after the galatic empire rose to power, ahsoka agrees to team up with maul to survive. but she refused him before, so she needs to be punished.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: My Maulsoka Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> another maulsoka smutty fic. this takes place a year after order 66 where ahsoka and maul run into each other and she decides to team up with him this time, but because she refused before, she needs to be punished ;) 
> 
> ahsoka is 18, she is of age in my country but i know in some she isn't, hence the underage warning. 
> 
> blame octobertown for the "daddy maul" kink, it has ruined me ;)

“On your knees.”

The hard tone of his demand caused a shiver up her spine and goose bumps on her skin. The latter possibly by the lack of clothing she wore; red undergarments, laced, which meant semi see-through. 

But what it all the more sexual was the gap that showed her cunt - letting the cold air hit the skin, and at just the right angle, be bare to the world.

The metal floor was cold on her knees that only caused her goose bumps to heighten, with her hands now down, she moved like a Loth-cat. The small clanking of the metal chain attached to the leather collar around her neck almost made her whimper.

Ahsoka reached her destination in the space between Maul’s legs and sat on her legs, her back straight and chest out. The metal chain along the valley of her breasts and onto her thighs - one of Maul’s slender and still gloved hands took hold of it, and gently tugged.

A whimper came from her lips from the anticipation - strange how she had not been in this situation before, and instead of being afraid, she was intrigued. 

“Good girl.” His other hand patted the valley between her montrals, the previous act of affection had now turned sexual. “Come up here.” He tugged the chain again, but harsher this time. Ahsoka immediately sat up, the leather collar pushed the back of her neck which hastened her movement. Her hands on his thigh to help keep her steady.

Judging by his narrowed eyes, it was a bad move.

“Did I say you could touch me?”

Fuck. She knew there were rules, he told her before, but so much was happening that she forgot one of the important ones.

She removed her hands. “I’m sorry.”

His hand tightened on the chain. “I’m sorry what?”

Ahsoka’s lips tightened as she swallowed. “I’m sorry Daddy.”

A smirk appeared on his lips as did light in his eyes, “Good girl.” He praised her again before he tugged the chain, pulling her face closer. “Now, open your mouth.”

She followed, lips parted and teeth showed.

“Wider.”

The corners ached as she opened as wide as she could, and she could feel drool already there. 

His hand gently grabbed her chin and pulled her closer, his tongue came out and licked her lips. Ahsoka shuddered and shifted on her knees, making Maul tug the chain again to keep her still. She wanted to kiss him so badly but she couldn’t act out of the rules, he put them there for a reason.

Her punishment.

She whimpered again when his fingers tapped her chin. “Stick your tongue out.”

When she did, his fingers gently pulled the tip, allowing more drool over her chin. Maul chuckled and released his hold to caress her cheek. 

“Would you like me to kiss you?”

Ahsoka nodded.

“Would you like  _ Daddy _ to kiss you?”

She nodded again, this time with a whine of want. 

His lips were on her's quick. Ahsoka moaned as his tongue dominated her’s and kissed her deeply. She wanted to hold onto his tunic, to wrap her arms around his shoulders and pull him in deeper. 

He grinned against her lips before he pulled away, she went to wipe her chin but Maul stopped her by grabbing her wrists.

The look in his eyes was enough.

“Can I wipe the drool off Daddy?” She asked, her voice soft and innocent. Ahsoka could see the effect it had on him, and almost sighed in relief when he allowed her to. 

She then looked up at him, her body now hot and cunt wet. 

Maul patted his legs. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap.”

She moved almost too quickly, the ache in her knees gone as she placed her arse on his legs, her hands together at her stomach.

He grinned at her obedience (it was part of the rules) and trailed a finger from her shoulder, over her bra that covered her breasts and to the ends. 

“Take this off for Daddy.”

At least she could move her hands now. Ahsoka obeyed and held the garment in her hands once she was done, the chill air attacked her chest that was previously warm from it’s covering. Maul took the clothing from her hands and placed it next to him on the bed before he turned back to her.

The chain out of his hands and back against her skin, Maul’s hands slid up her sides and cupped her breasts. Ahsoka gave a short moan, this was a new sensation, pleasure like she had never felt before, and it was all Maul’s doing.

He knew it, and gave that damn smirk of his. “That’s it. That’s a good girl.”

Fuck. She didn’t even know being called a “good girl” could make her feel so good and wet.

He fondled them, reached up and rubbed her hardened nipples between his fingers and gave them a slight tug that made her whimper. He even looked up at her when he took one in his mouth, Ahsoka couldn’t look back and tilted her head back, and moaned at the new pleasurable sensation.

His tongue swirled and flicked, teeth grazed and gave a tug. Maul repeated the same actions on the other, the wet of his tongue gave a cold chill.

“Daddy…” She whined.

Maul pulled away, and looked at her intensely. “Did that feel good?” Ahsoka nodded, and yelped when he smacked one of her buttocks. “Use words.”

“Yes Daddy.” She immediately said. “It felt good.”

“Good.” Maul hummed as he rubbed the spot he spanked. “Now stand up.”

Ahsoka followed his demand, the chain back rattled as she got to her feet. His golden eyes roamed her body in lust, it made her blush - she never expected Maul to look at her that way, and even enjoy it. His hands came to her sides and ran them up and down, they went to cup her breasts once more before discarding down. When they reached the top of her underwear, Ahsoka shuddered and bit back a whimper - Force, how she wanted him to touch her most sensitive part, to rid herself of the only clothing left on her body and just touch her.

“Daddy.” She whined, a bit high-pitched. “Daddy please.”

Maul growled - and  _ Force _ if that wasn’t sexy - gripped the sides of her underwear. “Yes?”

“Touch me, down there - please.” She even spread out her legs just a bit to show her neediness. Maul wasted no time and hastily pulled the garment down and threw it on the ground when Ahsoka stepped out of it. 

Normally bursts like these made her tense and to stay away from him, now they only turned her on.

Suddenly he stood, and before she could even ask why, she was pushed onto the bed. On her stomach, Maul pushed her knees to sit on the bed, her arse up in the air which was quickly smacked.

Ahsoka yelped from the action again, but only out of surprise. When he smacked the skin again, she found it pleasurable - naughty - which filled her with excitement.

The bed dipped behind her and no sooner later did she feel Maul’s hands glide over her cunt. Ahsoka whimpered, and when his fingers circled over - she moaned.

“ _ Oh _ .” 

Maul’s fingers continued to circle her cunt, Ahsoka did nothing but stay and moan - it was all she could do except beg. 

She thought she was wet enough, but then she felt him spit. If she was supposed to be disgusted then something was wrong.

He rubbed the wet substance on her clit, before finally, he entered a finger.

Ahsoka gasped. Nothing like this was ever done before, not even with her own fingers. It was only one finger yet it felt fulling, her hands gripped the sheets and Maul’s slowly pulled, and then pushed the digit back in.

“O-Oh.” Her sigh was muffled by the sheets, yet still clear. “Oh Daddy.”

“Do you like that?” Maul asked as he continued his actions, his other hands rubbing a buttock soothingly. 

“Yes Daddy.” 

He groaned. “Your so tight - so  _ wet _ .”

Another whimper.

It was a few more small thrusts until he spoke again. “I think you can take more. Can you do that? Can you take more for Daddy’s fingers?”

“Y-Yes.” Ahsoka nodded, his words shot straight to her core. “Yes Daddy.”

Maul grinned and just like the first time, slowly entered a second finger. He gave Ahsoka time to adjust before thrusting them both in her cunt.

Ahsoka moaned at feeling more filled up with such pleasure, her hands clutched into the sheets and her body moved with the thrusts Maul gave. His thumb went to her clit and pressed - 

“Oh!”

Maul chuckled, the hand on her buttock gripped harder but there was no pain. “That’s a good girl. Do you think you can take another?”

Another? But she was filled up as she is! Surly she couldn’t, could she?

“I-I think I can i-if Daddy can make me wetter.”

It wasn't necessarily a challenge but Ahsoka knew he would take it like one.

He spat on her again, but then his tongue - Force, it felt so good. Ahsoka cried when it flicked and pressed against her clit. 

This was all new and it was driving her crazy.

Eventually Maul pulled away, Ahsoka whined at the loss of touch and pleasure, Maul only smirked and smacked her buttocks again. This time she moaned in pleasure, which made Maul cock a brow.

“Do you like Daddy spanking you?”

Ahsoka hummed and nodded. “Yes. Please spank me more Daddy.”

He didn’t need anything more, his hand came down on both her buttocks that made her moan again, shortly he used both hands and fondled the skin of her arse to sooth the pain. He spat on her clit again then smacked it more then once, adding to the pleasure.

Ahsoka was a mess at the end, her cheeks flushed, montrals a deep shade of red with her body shaking, her cunt begging for more as she moaned and whined.

“Fuck,” Maul hissed and grabbed hold of the chain and pulled her up, Ahsoka whimpered as she sat on her knees with her back against his warm chest. “You’re such a good girl. So  _ fucking _ good for Daddy.” He hissed against her lekku that made her shiver, Ahsoka still gripped the sheets of the bed that got pulled up with her grip, eyes fluttered as his breath hit her skin. 

“Daddy wants you to suck his cock, will you do that?”

She had never done that before but knew what it was, but Maul was metal from the waist down. He didn’t have any flesh and bones down there - so what was down there?

There must be something, otherwise he wouldn’t have said anything about it.

Ahsoka was curious, and also excited. She looked at him and nodded. “Yes Daddy.”

Maul grinned. “Come here.” He stood off the bed and tugged the chain for her to do the same, he placed a hand on a shoulder and pressed slightly. “On your knees, that’s a good girl.”

Same position was before, but this time Maul was standing above her. The chain fell with a loud rattle as his hands went to the waistband of his pants, pushed them down and kicked them off to the side. 

It was all metal, but there was noticeably something in the middle of his thigh that Ahsoka knew what should be there. It wasn’t flesh and blood, but attached with the metal of himself, the rest of it a soft looking material. 

Ahsoka swallowed. So he did have a cock, just not a real one.

She better not say that.

Maul grabbed his cock and gave it a few pumps, Ahsoka watched with curious eyes as she had never seen such a sight, or even a cock - even if fake, this up close before.

“Now then, open wide.”

Ahsoka licked her lips before she parted them widely, Maul’s hand came to the valley of her montrals as he took a step forward.

“Your going to take Daddy’s big cock in that mouth of yours.” He demanded with a hard look, his lust starting to take over him. “Your going to suck it and swallow all of Daddy’s cum. Am I clear?”

Oh fuck. Her pussy got wetter and wetter every time he spoke. 

“Yes Daddy.” Ahsoka nodded and kept her lips open.

Maul grinned, “Good girl.” and slowly, entered his cock in that warm and wet mouth of hers.

Ahsoka gasped when the tip entered, her small moan muffled as her mouth got filled with Maul’s fake cock. It was firm with a bit of softness, not too hard and not too soft - just right. There was no taste, but should there really be any? 

She heard a sigh of relief and looked up to see Maul’s eyes closed, head tilted back and look of relief over his face. She had never seen that expression before, and it was all because of his cock in her mouth.

Interesting.

His eyes opened and Ahsoka kept looking up at him, there was a smile on his lips as he patted her head. “Good girl.”

She never wanted him to stop calling her that.

Slowly he pulled back out and Ahsoka let out a small cough, his hand came to her chin and ran a thumb over her bottom lip. “Use your hands and mouth.”

Ahsoka nodded before she settled more on her knees, sat up more and gently grabbed his cock with a hand. He didn’t put a timer on so she felt she could explore what was really in front of her. Indeed it still felt firm and soft, she gave a jerk to feel the whole length - it was big and it made her excited to play with it more.

Wet from her mouth, it was easy to give a few more pumps and made sure everything was wet before she flicked her tongue against the tip. Maul groaned and called the chain with the Force to his hand and gave a small tug, Ahsoka didn’t know if that meant ‘speed up’ or ‘that felt good, do it more’ - she was going with the latter and would follow it.

She took the tip in her mouth and sucked, a louder groan came from Maul’s mouth, a feeling of confidence surged through her that made her take him more. Her hand pumped the base as she bobbed her head, her mouth going higher and taking more of him in.

“Fuck -” The chain on the floor once more, Maul placed both hands on the tip of her montrals that made her body shiver in delight. “Daddy’s going to fuck your face now.”

Ahsoka couldn’t even give a nod before he started to thrust into her, a choked moan at her throat as Maul continued his assault in her mouth. He didn’t give her permission, and she couldn’t ask, but Ahsoka gripped onto the metal of his legs to keep her steady.

“Good girl - fuck! Such a good girl taking in Daddy’s cock.” Maul moaned and groaned at the feel of her wet mouth surrounding his length. She thanked the stars that the collar didn’t prevent her from using the Force, and could feel his overwhelming lust and pleasure melting off his signature.

She couldn’t say anything, only give pleasurable sounds and wet noises which strangely turned her on. 

The movements on his hips got sloppy and faster, that his arms curled around her head and brought her in closer, with a final hard thrust, his release filled her mouth. Ahsoka gagged, the need to pull away was strong but Maul kept her in place, a few jerks of his hips to finish the job, and pulled out.

A hand instantly covered her mouth, the other grabbed her chin and forced Ahsoka to look into that hard stare with those beautiful golden eyes. “Swallow.”

It was hard but Ahsoka managed to follow his command, when she finished she gave a nod, and when Maul pulled his hand away she opened her mouth to show it all gone.

His approval clear through the Force, and she felt herself wanting more.

“Up now.” His tone was soft, it made her heart flutter as she stood back up. His hands came to her waist and he softly kissed her lips. Ahsoka melted into the affection, her arms twitched to wrap around his shoulders, but she couldn’t act out of the rules.

“On the bed now. Hands and knees.”

Ahsoka turned and crawled into the bed, on her hands and knees at the edge where Maul stood. He gently caressed her buttocks that made her sigh in comfort, his lips kissed up her spine, to her cheeks, and then her lips once more.

“Are you ready for Daddy’s cock?”

Is she never?

Ahsoka nodded her head. “Yes Daddy. Please.”

Maul chuckled. His hands slid down her body to rest at her hips. He sat closer, the tip of his cock brushed against her sensitive cunt that made her bite her lip. 

The grip on her hips tightened as it slowly entered, her cunt was slowly being filled up. It didn’t take long for her to be full, her cunt soaking wet that it was easy for him to enter. Both of them let out a sigh of pleasure before Maul moved.

It was fast and hard, Ahsoka should have known that Maul wouldn’t be gentle. This was her punishment, and punishments weren’t supposed to be nice. One would argue her situation right now, but it wasn’t nice.

It was fucking amazing.

“O-Oh!” Ahsoka moaned and gripped the sheets, her head lowered that arched her back. “Oh Daddy!”

Maul gave a satisfied hum and gently pushed her neck down until her face almost smothered against the sheets. Her head turned so her cheek was firmly pressed against the bed, if she looked up then she would see the view of Maul behind her, biting his lips as he thrusted his hips into her wet cunt.

“My dear,” It wasn’t “good girl” yet it still had an effect. “Your cunt - your  _ pussy _ , feels absolutely delightful.”

She moaned. No one has ever talked about her cunt, or even done this to her before - only Maul. Ahsoka found herself enjoying that part.

“Daddy - more!”

His chest pressed against her back as he whispered. “Beg for it.”

Ahsoka Tano was not the one for begging.

Unless it was in this situation.

“Daddy. Daddy please - fill me up with your cock. I need it more! I need you to pound into my pussy!”

He hissed and drew back, for a second Ahsoka thought her words weren’t enough.

Then he slammed into her, grabbed her hips, and pounded into her, like she asked.

Ahsoka cried as Maul thrusted into her like it was his last night to live. Her body moved along with the mattress up and down, her nail dipper into the bedsheets that would surely create holes. 

He was over her again, his hand on her throat as he pulled her face up to his shoulder, his other hand still on her hip.

“Such a good girl.” He whispered harshly, his lips over her lekku and cheek. “You like begging for Daddy’s cock didn’t you? You love how Daddy fills you up with his cock hmm?”

“I do!” Ahsoka cried. She never imagined being roughed about during sex would feel so exciting and hot. She had only ever had sex once before and that was only due to her heat and needing it gone, it was quick and pleasurable - but Maul really took the win for her second time, and perhaps ever.

The tightening in her abandon was familiar and Ahsoka pushed against him for more friction, desperate for her release.

“Look at you, so desperate to come that your fucking yourself on my cock.” He chuckled, the hand on her waist spanked a buttock, that added to her pleasure. 

Ahsoka whimpered. “Please - Daddy please.”

“Do you think that you’ve deserved to come?” He gently bit her shoulder, Ahsoka cried at the unexpected action that brought pleasure. She wondered if it would still feel good if he drew blood. “Tell me.”

She swallowed, a gasp followed as Maul gave a hard thrust to hurry her up. “I - Ah!”

Bastard. He was deliberately giving hard thrust to stop her wording. Did he want her to answer at all?   


There was a disapproved hum, and for a second she wanted to bite back. Knowing Maul it will only give him more of an excuse to extend her punishment to his liking. 

Again - bastard.

Oh but she was so close, she didn’t even notice Maul’s hand travel down to her cunt until he rubbed in a circular motion on her clit. 

“Oh!” Tears brimmed at her eyes, her release so close yet so far. “Daddy please. Please let me cum. I’m so close - I wanna cum all over your cock.”

That seemed to do it, as seconds later Maul’s thrust sped up - harder, faster. Ahsoka cried as she clung onto the bed sheets with her life, Maul’s hand still on her throat that he gently pressured.

Fuck - he even made choking pleasurable.

He grunted. “Cum. He demanded. “Soak Daddy’s cock with your cum. Oh - be a good girl and cum on Daddy’s cock, Ahsoka.”

Her name from his lips was the final straw. Ahsoka moaned loudly as she came, her body still and grip tight on the sheets. A loud gasp and a sigh of relief followed as she spent, and her body fell onto the bed in bliss. 

She never thought Maul would give her the best orgasm she had ever had.

Lips softly pressed against her cheek, the hand on her throat moved to her chin to turn her head so her lips could be pressed by Maul’s. Ahsoka happily signed into the kiss, eyes fluttered close to enjoy the feeling.

“Good girl.” Maul gave another kiss on her lips, on her cheek and then her forehead. “It’s Daddy’s turn now.”

Ahsoka was only quick enough to give a nod before Maul resumed his fast and hard pace - not that she minded of course.

The hand gone from her throat, instead his arms wrapped around her chest, hands on her body as he cradled her as he fucked to his own release. His lips went against her lekku, cheek and then shoulder, which he buried his face on as he got closer.

“Good girl.” He gasped. “Such a good pussy for Daddy’s cock.” His teeth grazed her skin, shooting a wave of pleasure in Ahsoka’s body that she whimpered. “Daddy’s going to cum in your tight cunt and fill it up.”

“Yes Daddy!” Ahsoka cried, head back that gave Maul the advantage on sucking her neck. “Fill me up with your cum.”

Maul laughed, pleased with Ahsoka’s words and desperation for his own release inside her. He kept thrusting hard, his hips banging onto her buttocks that made them wiggle with every thrust.

Ahsoka could feel him getting close with the sloppiness of his hips, the tightened grip on her body and his immense desperation through the Force. She sent over her own desperation and excitement to feel his release inside her, as well as some begging with title “Daddy”

“ _ Oh _ \- fuck!” 

Ahsoka gasped as Maul finally came, she felt his cum shoot in her cunt and fill her up. It sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine, as well as a moan from her lips. 

A few more thrusts and Maul was spent, his body almost collapsed on her, remembering that she was beneath him and he weighed more then her. A few minutes passed with only heavy breathing as sound until Maul finally pushed himself above the Togruta beneath him, Ahsoka gave a low whimper as he slowly removed his cock, and gasped at the feel of his cum running down her legs. 

She gave a surprised noise when she was flipped on her back, her legs spread to accommodate the Zabrak. She watched as his hands went to the collar around her neck and unstrapped it before taking it off her fully. It didn’t restrict her from air supply, but a gasp and a deep breath sill left her lips.

There was a thud, Maul must have thrown it somewhere as it wasn’t in his hands when he wrapped his arm around her back and gently dragged her up, and rested her head on the soft pillows. Ahsoka instantly relaxed and sank into them, her eyelids fluttered, her body tired and wanted to sleep.

Maul’s chuckle made her wake, but her body was too tired to move. His hand came to her cheek and caressed it softly, she leaned into his touch, his wave of approval in the Force large.

“Did I punish you too hard, my dear?” He asked her, his voice soft. 

Ahsoka tiredly shook her head. “No. I’ve never done that before. It tired me out.”

“I see.” Maul hummed. “We’ll have to work on that of this happens again.”

She chuckled with a roll of her eyes. “Yes Sir.”

Excitement peaked in his signature. “Interesting choice of words. Perhaps you will call me that next time.”

She only gave a hum as her eyes fluttered closed again, the need for sleep was taking over. She barely made out Maul’s figure laying at her side, the bed cover over their bodies and his arms pulling her to his chest. It was warm and his hold felt safe, something she didn’t expect from the former Sith.

A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.

She still had many questions to ask him, but that could wait until the morning, for now she’ll sleep in his arms - feeling bliss and secure.


End file.
